The Little Unversed that Could
by oblivionkeeper23
Summary: Little Lux was always unwanted, even more so than the other unversed. But when Xehanort's plans require Vanitas' end, Lux must protect his (is it a he?) Master, while at the same time must keep their identities a secret from the heroes of light.A heartwarming story about friendship, loyalty, and kittens! For ZealousZexionZealot's 100 theme challenge.
1. Shatter

**For ZealousZexionZealot's 100 theme challenge**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But if I did, this is how it would play out...**

_**Chapter One: Shatter**_

**Lux POV**

_Just leave me alone._

That was His order.

But I can't leave Him to die, can I?

I don't blame Him for hating me. He hated all of us; monsters created from His dark emotions. To Him, we were His weakness- reminders of His humanity when He was trying to hide it. He couldn't destroy us, because it would only cause Him suffering. Then we'd just simply come back from the hurt. And the cycle would continue, only ending when the pain became too unbearable for him to continue. So He learned to just let us live, and instead take advantage of our existence, ordering us to inflict the agony He felt to others, and to spread darkness around the worlds.

He loathed us, yet we remained loyal to Him, doing everything He told us to. As I am being loyal now, watching Him about to die.

The others were created from His negative sediments. But the one time that He experienced light, when His other half joined with a new heart, I was born. My being, a cat-like Unversed, was formed from that emotion of peace and security.

He is a creature of darkness, as my fellow Unversed are, and I, created from light, simply doesn't belong. Unversed were never meant to exist, but I am the worst: they deserve to be more than I do. I am worthless to my master; small, weak, about as useful as a kitten (come to think of it, I look like one too). I shouldn't exist; I should be destroyed by my creator. But if He did, the light within my body would return to Him, thus shattering His pure darkness and rendering Him useless to His master, Xehanort. He knew this to be true, and He ordered me to stay away from Him; for the past fifteen years, I have obeyed, hiding in solitude. It wasn't hard, seeing that for the majority of those years, He slept in another heart.

Recently, however, He woke up, and went back to the clutches of Xehanort. It was then that I knew that the cruel master of my master had planned to use His body as a vessel (the JERK!). Luckily He escaped, but barely. Soon enough, Xehanort and his eleven other selves found Him again, taking refuge in the Keyblade Graveyard. The place is a rocky, desert-like terrain, where at one time keyblade warriors fought to the death over a weapon called the X-blade.

And another fight took place there just moments ago, my master summoning various types of Unversed, some I didn't even recognize. The Xehanort Vessels, bearing black hooded cloaks, attacked them, while the real Xehanort clashed with our master. Their fight remained one-on-one, thanks to the masses of flood keeping the vessels at bay to prevent Master from becoming out-matched. Unfortunately, their efforts were in vain, as they cut through the Unversed to backup their lord.

Like Xehanort needed backup. He used swift, heavy combos, leaving no openings for Master. And when He tried to fall back, Xehanort would use powerful magic like Thundarga and Blizzardga. If anything, the Unversed should've been helping Him out. He must've ordered them to leave Xehanort to Him; otherwise they would be clawing Xehanort's hide off. Sometimes our master can be too proud for his own good.

As the battle reached its climax, it was clear who the victor was. Master was tired out, and cornered by His masters, a ledge behind him. He, however, was oblivious to this, and took the fatal step into the air.

And I can only watch in horror as my master shatters before my eyes.


	2. Bone

_***Sorry for the long wait, guys, the Docx sending on this thing is taking forever, so my beta hasn't gotten my second draft yet! Curse you, FanFiction!_

_So I sent my beta my e-mail address and maybe we can send documents faster that way. For now, I'm just gonna publish this draft and then edit it when she can give it to me, and then update on the second chapter, so it'll be better. Ok? Ok._

_**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But if I did, I'd make Xehanort SUFFER!*****_

He falls down swiftly, almost gracefully, and lands headfirst on the desert sand. The glass on His helmet shatters due to the impact, revealing His face. The fall was devastating, and it causes Him to slip into an unconscious state.

Xehanort jumps down from the cliff, his eleven vessels following suit. He smirks in satisfaction, and calls out, "Did you honestly think you could stand a chance against me?" He receives no answer to his taunt; I know he wasn't expecting one, because he sees my master knocked out due to the fall. The old man unsheathes his Keyblade, demonic and malicious in design. He spreads a ominous dark aura over it, preparing to transform my master into a vessel.

A couple of Flood Unversed appear by Master's side, and lunge toward Xehanort. Two of his vessels block them, while more Flood appear to defend our master. Another clash results, with more monsters appearing from Master by the minute; the fall must've been excruciating. But His pain is outweighed by Xehanort's darkness, and fewer Unversed engage in combat, instead falling back to defend Him. Xehanort uses this to his advantage, and preps his weapon once more.

Throughout these events I've been out of sight, hiding behind a keyblade of a fallen warrior, from another war, contemplating whether I should join in the fight. Doing so would deliberately go against my orders, but what kind of fledgling would I be, just to watch my Master's defeat and doing nothing to prevent it?

I make my choice, while Xehanort points his Keyblade toward my master.

And then, he suddenly screams out in pain.

He dismisses his weapon, shaking his arm in a hectic motion in an attempt to fling me off. I dig my claws into his skin, biting even harder to hold on. My actions immediately draws blood, resulting with his arm waving faster and desperately trying to free himself from my assault. With Xehanort distracted, the other Unversed begin to evade, summoning a dark corridor and carrying Master to safety. But distracting the elder wasn't my only goal. I sink my teeth deeper until they grab a hold of a hard fracture. Then I jerk my head sharply to the right.

_**SNAP!**_

Xehanort's cries double, and he finally grabs me with his other appendage. He throws me on the ground roughly and checks his wound, but I have already achieved my goal. Holding his broken arm, he retreats, and the other Xehanorts, who had been occupied facing masses of Unversed to help the Keyblade master, do the same. I blow raspberries at the evading cloaked men, then head to the open portal. The dark shadows of the corridor engulf me as I step inside.

_*** Special thanks to my beta reader, the final fidelity. And you faithful readers, reviewers, alerters, favoriters, etc. I write this for you!***_


	3. healing

When I appear through the other side of the corridor, I find that the portal has lead me to the Dark Margin, the borderline between light and dark, taking the shape of a nightmarish beach. I know this place well; while I was keeping away from Him (due to His orders) I would go here often. I saunter to the ocean water and rinse my mouth out of the sticky redness within. Old man blood is disgusting.

I turn my head to the others, who had placed Master on a large rock, a few feet from the sea. They have no idea what to do, since they have no healing magic and therefore useless in this situation. Luckily, I do.

I pad up to Master and climb up a stone near his, while the others step out of my way as they stare, wary of me. They know that I have disobeyed Him, and should be seen as a traitor, someone to kill in a second, without hesitation. However, if I had followed His orders, He'd be dead. And I'd still be a traitor, by not saving Master when I had the chance. Plus, I'm His best chance of life seeing that I'm the only one that can heal Him. Unversed are very simple-minded creatures, their single purpose in life to serve Master and do what's best for him. So, they allow me to live, for now.

As soon as I cast the spell, a light-green aura surrounds him, but the spell still leaves the major wounds. I get worried. If a spell as strong as Curga can't heal these wounds, then how deep are they, exactly?

I need to take a closer look on these wounds. I turn my head to the Flood. _Disrobe him,_ I command, forgetting my status as the omega. However, seeing that the master's life is in my hands (or paws?) they obey, removing His helmet and body suit, leaving only His undergarments.

I wince at how dire the situation is. There are gashes all over His body, albeit my Curga should've taken care of them. I take particular worry about an injury spreading diagonally from His left shoulder all the way down to His stomach, ending just above the navel. The wound is so deep my paw could fit comfortably in the pocket of flesh, and where it spreads on His chest, I can see rib bone, moving with each breath. I'm surprised He's still alive, with fatalities abundant and in the highest quality. I cast the spell once more, healing a bit of damage but does little to help with the large wound.

I glance at the others, who have been watching the whole time. They sense my concern and they begin to worry too. _Calm down!_ I hiss. I jump from the rock. _Perhaps_ _it just needs cleansing._ It's a legit reason, and I need them to stay calm. _Curga was designed to heal wounds, not disinfect them. If the injury in question is infected, then Curga will purposely fail, to prevent internal damage. _The creatures simultaneously tilt their heads in confusion. I sigh._I think this will have to be treated the old-fashioned way,_

Suddenly, the other Unversed tense up, and stare straight at my general direction. Are they going to destroy me now? But that wouldn't make any sense; I'm His only chance. A queasy feeling rises within me, causing a sensation of deja vu. I've felt it before. This is not a fear of death. No, it's something else. Master is in danger.

And I realize that the danger is right behind me, where my companions glare with glowing red slits. I turn my head, and my pale blue eyes meet with a malice yellow, with aging wrinkles surrounding them.

Xehanort.

The senior Keyblade Master came alone, and now stands not ten feet away from where Master lies, Keyblade in hand. The tension in the air is chokingly thick. Hisses of disapproval erupt from my kind, as they prepare to fight once more. The old man cocks his head. "How loyal," he simpers, his tone suggesting sarcasm. "The monsters he created are now protecting him. It's almost touching."

The Flood charge at him from his front, though not the best tactic. His weapon easily destroys the whole front line in a single movement. One actually managed to brush his face before being sliced in half.

_Barrier_! I cast, surrounding Master in a round gold light, protecting him from harm. Seeing how quickly this fight was going to end, I muster all my strength fortifying the force field. Just as well, Xehanort was done playing around, and charges straight toward Him and me. I brace myself for impact.

The strike is so intense it causes the barrier I cast to knock out into the sky. The ball, Him with it, is shot away from the shore and splashes in the dark ocean. I look up at the senior a last time, hiss at him, and leap into the shadows after the injured Master.

I try desperately to stay above water, but the dark waves engulf me. My claws dig into the closest thing around me, and as I slip into unconsciousness, I see golden eyes meet mine.


End file.
